


Take Me Out

by exandriantrashpanda (topothesia)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topothesia/pseuds/exandriantrashpanda
Summary: Taliesin and Marisha like to go clubbing, but they always come home to Matt.





	Take Me Out

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a fill for the Critical Kink meme. Thanks, prompter!

Matt's hasn't been crazy about clubbing for the last few years; he's saving it all for Burning Man, he says. You two kids have fun, he says in a mock-parental tone, kissing first Marisha and then Talesin as they head out the door but taking care not to smear their lipstick. 

Some nights the two of them just go out dancing and he gets drunken texts at 3 am of "hey babe we're coming home now do you want tacos because tacos are awesome" and they end up picnicking in the living room while Marisha teases Taliesin about his moves and he says "well, they got me home with you, didn't they?" 

Other nights they both wear leather and Matt can't believe how gorgeous they are together -- he couldn't make up characters more beautiful or powerful than they are. How could the two of them possibly be his?

"You could come," Marisha says, running a hand down his chest. Tal comes up behind him and places a hand on his shoulder: "Always room for one more."

Matt shakes his head gently and makes the same excuses he always makes, always ending with encouragement for the two of them to have fun. 

"Oh, we will," Tal says, taking Marisha's hand and kissing it, and then kissing Matt's too for good measure. 

Those nights he finds it hard to do anything productive, or really anything at all -- even though he said he didn't want to go, he still has a very vivid imagination. So of course he's still awake when they come in, but he closes his eyes and makes a pretense of sleeping, blinking as the light from the hall spills into the bedroom as they come in.

Both of them are a little sweaty, a little rumpled, and sporting interesting collections of marks, some of which will still be there tomorrow and perhaps a few days after. And they're both laughing the particular laugh that means that they're still high on the hormonal rush of giving and receiving and watching. 

"Oh look," Tal purrs, his voice slightly gravelly from screaming, "A handsome prince, asleep in our bed. Shall we wake him with a kiss?"

"Depends on where you want to kiss me," Matt murmurs. 

"Oh, I have a few ideas," Marisha says, and pounces, landing to straddle his hips. 

"Did you have fun?" Matt asks, stroking his hands down Marisha's arms, watching Taliesin begin to strip off his clothes. 

"Of course," Marisha says, grinding down a little. 

"Tell me all about it," Matt says.

"Show, don't tell," Tal says teasingly, kneeling down beside the bed. Then he kisses Matt lingeringly, nipping at his bottom lip while Marisha wriggles on top of him. 

"Always a good rule," Matt says, sliding his arms up to help Marisha remove her halter top. He traces his hands over her chest, pressing his fingers gently into some of the newly-forming marks and bruises. She shivers and wriggles even more. 

"Shall we give you a matching set?" Tal asks. 

He barely waits for Matt's eager nod before he's kissing and licking and nibbling and sucking along the juncture between Matt's neck and shoulder, waiting until Matt is gasping and writhing before finally biting down hard. 

Matt arches up against Marisha, whimpering when she slides off of him, but then is quickly distracted by Tal continuing to work his way across his chest with his lips and teeth. He hears rather than sees Marisha removing her skirt and panties -- did she even wear panties? he wonders, but that thought quickly goes away as Tal's teeth scrape against one of his nipples. 

Then Marisha is peeling back the sheet and pulling at his pajama pants, and he lifts his hips to help her. 

She slides down onto his cock easily, already so wet and ready, and he groans as she begins to move with lithe grace in a dance that the two of them know so very well. Tal kisses him again and slides a hand into his hair, pulling his head back as he breaks away to stand up. 

"What do you want?" Tal asks. 

Matt has to work to keep his eyes open and not lose himself completely in the bliss that is fucking Marisha, but the sight of Tal's hard cock at eye level is totally worth it.

"Fuck my mouth," he says. 

Marisha hums with pleasure. "Ooh, yeah, babe, you always look so pretty when you're sucking him off."

Tal doesn't need to be told twice, and soon he's fucking eagerly into Matt's mouth. Matt finds himself lost in sensation, every other thought temporarily gone and replaced by the feel of Marisha's cunt around his cock and Tal's cock in his mouth. They're both telling him how gorgeous he is, how good he is, how much they couldn't wait to come home to him, and he can barely hang on. 

He reaches a hand out and Marisha guides it to her clit, and he begins to rub her in just the way she likes, moaning around Tal's cock as she squeezes tighter and shudders through her orgasm. He barely makes it a minute more before he's shuddering under her and spending inside her as well. With a few more hard thrusts, Tal comes as well, spilling down Matt's throat. 

The three of them then collapse into a slightly sticky pile on the bed with Matt in the middle. 

"Way better than bringing home tacos," he murmurs dreamily, and all three of them laugh as they settle down together.


End file.
